Boot camp for troubled kids
by Travis 2017
Summary: Some kids go to that place. Read and review this please. No flaming allowed.
1. Chapter 1

The special Boot Camp

* * *

Some kids from Arthur go to that boot camp. All four of the Tough costmers plus some you don't suspect to go there. It is some of the major characters. Not all of them but three of them. Not just Binky. And what them three do about it. It all starts with a commercial about that boot camp which is a school mixed with millitary stuff to teach some kids if you will.

"Bring your kids who are bullies," said a millitary man, "Same as kids who are brats, toughness,and kids that get grounded a lot. It will help them kids become better."

"We know at least one kid like that," said Mrs. Read, "That boot camp will help."

"Which kid is that?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"It is D.W.," said Mrs. Read, "She is a brat after all."

"Let's hope it helps her," said Arthur, "She is the reason i get in trouble because of her."

"We know that now," said Mrs. Read, "Sorry we blamed you for stuff. Maybe we can become better parents with counselling. We will give it a try."

D.W. will go same as the Tibbles. Bud will hang more with Emily as D.W. is at boot camp. Bud is a good kid after all. He is nice even though he is tough. But he has a heart of gold. Arthur knows Bud is a good little boy.

"And that is why i blame Arthur," said D.W., "So i won't get in trouble."

"Not sure why though," said Bud, "You broke your dad's frog that one time."

"That was just an accident," said D.W., "Trying to get your hat."

"That is true," said Bud, "I almost got in trouble for it."

"I took the blame," said D.W., "Because your my friend."

D.W., The Tibble twins, and the tough costumers will go to that boot camp. That just might help them kids become better. Mr. and Mrs. Read are talking about it along with Arthur, Grandma Thora, and Grandpa Dave.

"I think it will help her," said Mrs. Read, "It is our faults because of it."

"I agree with you," said Mr. Read, "What do you three think?"

"I agree for sure," said Arthur, "She made my life misreble."

"I agree as well," said Thora, "She must go to it."

"And i also agree," said Dave, "She will go to it."

Next chapter the Read parents enroll D.W. in that place. She doesn't want to go but will go. See what happens next.


	2. They are going to it

The special Boot Camp

* * *

The tough costumers, The Tibbles, Muffy, and D.W. are going to that boot camp. They don't want to want to stay home and go to their schools. They do bad things so they must go to it. Their friends will miss them when they are gone.

"D.W. you are going to boot camp," said Mrs. Read, "You must pack your bags now."

"I don,t want to go," said D.W., "I want to stay here and go to my school."

"You are going," said Mrs. Read, "You blamed lots of stuff you did on Arthur here. We made you a brat so your going."

"Mom and dad will no longer blame me on stuff you do," said Arthur, "You are going to that boot camp."

"I need help packing," said D.W., "Because i have to go to boot camp."

We see her packing. Now we go to the Crosswire mansion with Muffy, her parents, and Bailey. Muffy will be going to boot camp as well. She has no idea why they are having a meeting outside of holidays. She finds it odd and important.

"Muffy your going to that boot camp," said Mrs. Crosswire, "For being a spoiled brat."

"This is bad," said Muffy, "I don't want to go to it."

"You're going to it," said Mrs. Crosswire, "Boot camp will help you."

"Is Arthur going to it?" said Muffy, "Or is it D.W. or both?"

"Just D.W. in that family," said Mr. Crosswire, "Arthur is a good kid."

We now head to the Tibbles house. Their Grandma is talking to them two that they are going to that boot camp. Them two are double trouble and they are brats. Together they are worse than D.W. is. They get in trouble a lot.

"You two are going to boot camp," said Grandma Tibble, "Because you two are trouble makers and brats."

"I don't want to go," said Tommy, "Same goes for Timmy."

"You two are going," said Grandma Tibble, "D.W. will also be there."

"Tommy is right we don't want to go," said Timmy, "We want to stay here."

"Pack your bags you two," said Grandma Tibble, "I will help you two pack."

Binky, Slink, Rattles, and Molly are also going to boot camp as well. Like the others they don't want to go. But they have to go to it. They are bullies is the reason they are going. See what happens in the next chapter.


	3. At boot camp part 1

The special Boot Camp

* * *

A bus is coming to pick up Binky, Molly, Slink, Rattles, Muffy, The Tibbles, and D.W. to take them to boot camp. They all look sad. They don't want to go to it. Arthur will have some peace and quiet. D.W. will change after boot camp.

"I will hate this," said D.W., "I don't want to go."

"I also hate it," said Muffy, "Same as you."

"I also don't want to go," said Binky, "But mom is making me."

"Same here Binky," said Molly, "I will hate that place."

"We all will," said D.W., "But here comes the bus."

They all got on that bus. And heading to the boot camp with some other kids. No kid there is happy but sad. All of them are. Francine will hang around more with Arthur and Buster. They will miss them all. Bud will hang out more with Emily.

"I hope she comes back a better person," said Arthur, "D.W. that is. And less of a brat."

"I am sure she will," said Francine, "I also hope it works on Muffy as well."

"I heard they work," said Brain, "I am sure it will help them."

"I hope they help them," said Buster, "I am glad none of us is going to it."

"Yes but they are," said Arthur, "Let's hope it works."

They all went to see a movie. Meanwhile D.W. and them are on the bus it pulled into the boot camp. The drill instuctor named Henry McCook. He is kind of mean and he is strict. He will help them kids become better than they are now.

"I am Sergant McCook," said McCook, "We begin after you unpack your stuff."

"Yes sir!" They all said.

"That is a good start," said McCook, "You kids will become good kids."

"Them kids will be," said Captain Compson, "D.W. there is a friend of my son Bud."

"They will sir," said McCook, "She will become a better person."

They unpacked their stuff. Next chapter they begin millitary type stuff. See what happens next.


	4. At boot camp part 2

The special Boot Camp

* * *

D.W. will be staying with Molly, three girls named Tina, Tiffany, and Amy. She will sleep on the bottom bunk with Molly on the top bunk. The other two girls are now talking to D.W. and Molly. That they hate being at boot camp as well.

"Hi i am Tina," said Tina, "These two is Tiffany and Amy."

"Hi i am Dora Winifred Read," said D.W., "Just call me D.W. for short and i prefer it."

"And i am Molly Macdonald," said Molly, "And i hate it here."

"We all do," said Amy, "My Mom and Dad is making me go."

"Same with mine," said Tiffany, "I do hate it here."

After they unpacked they went to do millitary stuff. They all hate doing it. They wish now they was good. In fact three kids there is good kids who do no harm. Their parents was pressured by their neighbor to enroll them. They are brothers. They are writting a letter to their parents that they are good kids who do no harm. They are free to send letters without censorship. Because if they did it would be illegal. So they sent that letter to their parents. It will be there in 2 days.

"What was that you sent in the mail?" said Binky, "I want to know what it is."

"Just a letter to our parents," said a boy named Gary, "It is none of your business what we wrote about."

"I am making it my business," said Binky, "That is why."

"Our brother is right," said a boy named Mark, "It is none of your business."

"Them two are right," said a boy named Jason, "So mind your own business."

The drill instructor McCook heard that. He is talking to them kids. He wants to know what is really going on. All he heard is arguement. So he wants to know what is going on. He is now talking to them kids in that cabin.

"What is going on here?" said McCook, "Tell me what is going on here."

"This boy wanted to know what is in our letter," said Gary, "That we sent to our parents."

"Binky that is none of your business!" said McCook, "You peel potatoes now!"

"Sir yes sir," said Binky, "I will start now."

"That is good," said McCook, "It is none of my business as of yet."

Them three told him all about it. That them three is good kids. He will see what he can do to send them home. So he is talking with their parents and Captain Rufus Compson. Them three kids will be sent home as soon as possible. He needs to talk to a few more officers which includes a General. See what happens next chapter.


	5. At boot camp part 3

The special Boot Camp

* * *

The 3 good boys are sent home. Their parents said sorry to them and got them gifts to make up for it. Linda Smith got arrested same as her son. He did a crime and she helped and did crimes herself. She is in big trouble now. She faces up to 20 years in prison. She might confess and get just 10 years. With chance at parole at 5 years. It will go to trial.

"Ma,am your under arrest," said a policeman, "For covering up what your son did and frameing good boys."

"I understand," said Linda, "I have a good lawyer to fight it."

"Now for the rights," said the policeman, "Your under arrest you have the right to remain silent anything you will say will be held against you in the ourt of law you have a right to a lawyer if you can't afford one 1 will be appointed to you."

She was put in the police car with her son. They are going to the police station. She then called her lawyer for her free phone call. She is now on her way there. D.W. and them are going thorough millitary stuff as always at the boot camp.

"You kids are doing well," said McCook, "Soon you kids will become good kids."

"I am sure i am becoming good," said D.W., "For being here that is."

"You are becoming good," said McCook, "I can sure tell it."

"How about me sir?" said Binky, "Am i becoming good?"

"That you are," said McCook, "The two that isn't turning is girls in cabin D."

Them two girls is named Cindy and Lisa. They are both sisters who are bullies. They bully D.W., The Tibbles, and even Molly. Them two get in trouble there for it. So they will be tougher on them two than the others.

"Them two girls aren't," said McCook, "So we will be tougher on them."

"They are bullies," said D.W., "They bullied us here."

"We will break them," said McCook,"And not be bullies anymore."

"I sure hope so," said D.W., "For their sake."

"If the don't they will be arrested," said McCook, "One of these days that is."

They are now being treated tougher thn the others for bullying. See what happens next chapter.


	6. At boot camp part 4

The special Boot Camp

* * *

Them three girls are treated worse now. So far it is working. D.W. and them are becoming better. They get letters from home today. D.W. gets one from her her parents, grandma Thora, and Arthur. He wrote her a good one not bad one.

"D.W. you got a few letters," said McCook, "So yes mail can come here."

"They are from my family," said D.W., "I am 6 years old so i can read."

"I think they miss you," said McCook, "When you become a good person you can return home. Won't be long for you."

"That is true," said D.W., "And i got ones from my friends Bud and Emily."

"Drill time is in 5 minutes," said McCook, "You might go home in a week or 2."

She did come to drill time. Now we see Arthur and his friends at home except Muffy and Binky who is at boot camp. They are indeed missing D.W. and them and talking about it. Arthur misses D.W. and them. Bud and Emily is also there.

"Yes i miss D.W.," said Arthur, "I hope she becomes nicer."

"I am sure she will," said Francine, "Same thing with Binky and Muffy."

"I hope she becomes a better person," said Bud, "I sure miss her."

"We all miss her," said Fern, "Same with our other friends."

"D.W. will be a better person," said Emily, "Same with the others."

D.W. read her letters and that Arthur and them miss her. She is talking with Muffy if she should send them letters back. She said it is a good idea. So they are talking about their family and friends.

"My family misses me," said D.W., "Did you get letters from yours and they miss you?"

"Yes they miss me," said Muffy, "Same with Bailey. I got letters from them."

"That is good," said D.W., "I hope we go home soon."

"I also want to gome home," said Muffy, "Let's write our letters."

"Good idea there," said D.W., "We can do that."

They did just that the wrote them and on the way. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Snowball and going home

The special Boot Camp

* * *

D.W. is now more behaved now. She has a few days left there. She will be a good kid from now on like Arthur. She will no longer be a brat and will no longer get her brother Arthur in trouble. She will be glad when she goes home. Same as the others. She will no longer thinks Arthur and his friends stole her snowball. We know Aliens took her snowball.

"Someone took my snowball," said D.W., "But it wasn't Arthur and them."

"Could have been one of your parents," said Muffy, "Or it might have melted."

"It didn't melt," said D.W., "The plate was also gone."

"That plate might have broke," said Muffy, "Don't worry about it."

"That is possible," said D.W, "It was made of glass."

Arthur and them are now talking. About their friends at the boot camp. That they know they are becoming better kids. Bud misses D.W. a lot. D.W. has a crush on Bud and he has a crush on her. They all miss her, Muffy, and Binky and them.

"D.W. will be home in a few days," said Arthur, "Same with Muffy, Binky, and them."

"I miss her," said Bud, "It will be good to see her again."

"I will give her a hug," said Arthur, "When she comes home."

"That is good," said Francine, "She was a brat."

"She still blames us for the snowball," said Arthur, "It wasn't any of us."

A few days later she and them are waiting to come home. Next chapter she and them come home. They are talking now.

"It will be good to come home," said D.W., "And see my brother, family, and friends."

"It will be good to see mine," said Muffy, "Soon we will go home."

They got on the bus to go home. See what happens next chapter.


	8. Last Chapter

The special Boot Camp

* * *

D.W., Muffy, Tommy, Timmy, Binky, Rattles, Slink,and Molly are on their way back home. They are happy they are going home. They will be happy to see their families again. They will be welcome home with open arms as in hugs.

"It will be good to see my parents again," said D.W., "Same as my brother Arthur, my friends,and even Pal."

"Same as my family," said Muffy, "And Bailey who is my butler."

"Must be good being rich," said D.W., "Me and my family is middle class."

"It is good being rich," said Muffy, "I was born into a rich family."

"That is good," said D.W., "We will see our family and friends again."

Arthur and them are waiting for them. They are all there. Kate who can talk is talking to them. Bailey is waiting for Muffy to take her home. The bus is now coming to Lakewood elementary school. That is where they picked them up at.

"It will be good to share the room with D.W. again," said Kate, "Here comes the bus now."

"It will be good to see here again Kate," said Arthur, "We will soon see them come out that bus."

"They are now coming out," said Mrs. Read, "Over here D.W. we are all here."

"Hello mom and family," said D.W., "Hi Bud and Emily."

"Good to see you again," said Bud, "I sure did miss you."

They are now driving home. They will eat together as a family this time inluding D.W. like before she went to that camp. That camp helped her a lot. She is now a better person now. They are now talking during dinner.

"It is good your home now," said Arthur, "I sure missed you."

"It is good to be home," said D.W., "I missed you all."

"I hope that camp helped you," said Mr. Read, "I heard they make bad kids good."

"It did help me dad," said D.W., "I learned so much there."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "We will be a better family now."

That camp helped her as well as the others. Three days latter the three girls went home. Hope you liked this story. I might make a sequel to this story. The end.


End file.
